In combination ovens more than one heat transfer process is typically available for use in cooking food products, providing advantages such as decreasing cooking time, improvement in the taste, texture, moisture content or the visual, appeal of the cooked foodstuff and/or enabling greater versatility with a single cooking unit. Combination ovens may include multiple cooking sources such as radiant, convection, steam and/or microwave, or in some cases multiple mechanisms that enable control of more than one cooking factor of an oven chamber. Combination ovens also often include a recipe program feature that enables a user to select and implement a specific pre-stored recipe for a cooking operation, where the recipe may include one or more phases and relates temperatures, times, power levels etc.
It would be desirable to provide improved techniques for (i) selecting and implementing given recipes, (ii) making recipes available for oven users, (iii) associating recipes with specific food products and (iv) communicating with food product ovens and other food equipment more generally.